Kinkyu GoGo Gattai SirenBuilder
"Emergency Rumbling Fusion! SirenBuilder!" Emergency Rumbling Fusion SirenBuilder (緊急轟轟合体サイレンビルダー, Kinkyū Gōgō Gattai SairenBirudā) is commanded by BoukenSilver, and is the combination of GoGo Fire, GoGo Aider, and GoGo Police in the Siren Formation (サイレンフォーメーション, Sairen Fōmēshon). Its finishing attacks are "Triplicate Bomber" and "Builder Crash". SirenBuilder has the ability to "Jack Up", which involves GoGo Fire's leg formation activating or deactivating at his command; this comes in handy for dodging attacks or jumping ("Jack Down"). When it fires from Aider and Police, an attack called "Knuckle Vulcans" is activated. SirenBuilder is part of the "SGS Rescue Project", which involves aid and defense of civilians and the use of Precious for humanity's sake, according to Morio Makino. SirenBuilder can also utilize GoGo Vehicles 4-10. In Task 42, Satoru released the limiters on SirenBuilder so he could detonate it along with the Quester's Homuculus, but was stopped by the other Boukengers. GoGo Vehicles GoGo Fire See also: Fire Truck Zord The eleventh GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Fire (ゴーゴーファイヤー, GōGō Faiyā) is part of SirenBuilder, the vehicles the "SGS Rescue Project", which involves aid and defense of civilians and the use of Precious for humanity's sake. GoGo Fire is a stylized, hulking, fire engine with two mechanized high-pressure water cannons. GoGo Fire forms the head, torso, and legs of SirenBuilder. When the twin water cannons on its back are fired, it uses "Double Water Shoot", an attack which BoukenSilver can use either in GoGo Fire or SirenBuilder. BoukenSilver receives his power from this vehicle's Neo Parallel Engine, making him immune to the Gordom Engines that power the Questers. GoGo Aider See also: Rescue Runner 1 The twelfth GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Aider (ゴーゴーエイダー, GōGō Eidā) is part of SirenBuilder, the vehicles the "SGS Rescue Project", which involves aid and defense of civilians and the use of Precious for humanity's sake. GoGo Aider is a stylized mini-ambulance BoukenSilver can control it and GoGo Police remotely via the GoGo Changer. It has the ability to fly and is armed with two blasters on the bumper (and more specifically, the areas which become SirenBuilder's left index and small fingers) which can fire bright red energy beams to attack. This vehicle can also deliver medical supplies to the Danger Zone and carries its own emergency room. GoGo Police See also: Rescue Runner 2 The thirteenth GoGo Vehicle, the GoGo Police' '(ゴーゴーポリス, GōGō Porisu) is part of SirenBuilder, the vehicles the "SGS Rescue Project", which involves aid and defense of civilians and the use of Precious for humanity's sake. GoGo Police is a stylized dispatch car. Like GoGo Aider, BoukenSilver can control it remotely via the GoGo Changer, and it can fly. It is armed with four "Police Vulcans" (two on each side of the vehicle) which fire a barrage of bright yellow energy bolts to attack. Modes Drill and Shovel "SirenBuilder Drill and Shovel!" Drill and Mixer "SirenBuilder Drill and Mixer!" Dozer and Marine "SirenBuilder Dozer and Marine!" Crane "SirenBuilder Crane!" See Also *Flash Point Megazord